The project red: Cylinder
The red cylinder aka Johnrow Beagles, the rumour about him still exists nowadays. Mostly 2006 users claim to have seen him. some people believe it's faked, and some people believe it's not a lie. The people that have encountered him have dissapeared from the internet mysteriously. Before dissapearing althought, they have claimed that they heard voices in their head of their loved ones who passed out. Many people theorize that this is actually The red cylinder trying to tell something. It's still not confirmed to this day. Its rumours However, one of the people that have happened to meet The red cylinder, says something else. This is his story. "I have met this guy The red cylinder. Nothing similiar happened to me like it did with others, but i doubt this would be interesting. I was playing survive the disasters, until my roblox froze, i couldn't move my mouse, and i heard a voice from my grandpa which passed out about a weeks ago. He was telling me to shut down my computer and head to my kitchen, that someone named The red cylinder had a suprise for me. I was really scared but i couldn't resist. I started heading towards my kitchen, and then, this is how i can describe him atleast. He had a black balaclava, He had a black shirt, He had black pants, And his right eye looked ripped out. He pointed his gun towards me, then said something. I really can't remember since i finally woke up from my coma after 1 week, i can't remember the rest part. But right now, i have a hole in my right hand, and it doesn't hurt anyway. This was really different, but i must have been hallucinating because i was going insane nowadays. And there is a one single thing i have to tell you guys before i go back to my home, right now i am in my parent's house.' The rest part was hashtagged. People we're obviously thinking this was some sort of prank, attention wannabe, he never replied after. They say The red cylinder lives in the fires, and it is 'peace' to him. People say he has slaves, some say he died from an accident and is now haunting others, some say this is a prank, hallucination, but one says something interesting. 'We remember this Red cylinder incident that has been happening in the past? well, i was just into youtube and i have some interesting stuff there. I found this user's video. His username was (His name was censored here for personal reasons), and the video was deleted. It was the same user, playing survive the disaster. This was in my recommended, just so you know before you say anything. In the chat, he was playing with his brother as i can assume. They we're joking about who can like get the most wins in the game. Before the video ended, he stopped moving and in the chat his brother was asking where was he. When the roblox crash error message popped up, the video ended shortly after. In the comments, there was this user named Johnrow Beagles, who said some pretty rude stuff, but important details will be said here. 'Lol, like you can make a video without it being low quality, p.s you even left your brother for no reason, oh wait, it was roblox's fault Cool story bro. Nice prank trying to make an video where you killed ####### and yeah, you are just an f- idiot who is selfish lol' the rest was innapropaite, so i won't share it. There was 1 reply and i clicked the 'Read 1 reply', but, when i clicked it, my computer crashed as always. When i got back on i realized the video was deleted. But, lucky me, i remember some of the words of the reply. It was the creator of the video, and here is what i remember. 'Please don't post strange and innapropaite comments like that, and is that you playing pranks on me', there was more but i can't remember right now. But, while i was typing, i remember he included the words 'The red cylinder' and 'Him'. It was really strange and i still remember it to this day. I got some screenshots and here are the links' The first link included the footage of the video, he claimed to have downloaded the video just in case and saved it in his 'important' file. He said he didn't provide the screenshot from the comments in time, but he still didn't wanna post the screenshot anyway, because it was 'innapropaite' After 2009, till 2013, this user was never heard from again. Most people said that he left from boredom, and people always find new games to play after being bored from the old one. From what was understood, this is what the hallucination on people was." From the other people's eyepoint. "Some claimed they we're playing different games, and they seen a black robloxian in the distance. In the chat, they said his name was 'Redcylinderproject' and he could bypass swears, even saying innapropaite things people didn't like. Even being really rude. And he could walk throught things such as walls, go up to the sky, go anywhere where it was innaccessible. While they we're 'hallucinating' it, most of them claimed that everyone dissapeared from the player list, and even their username wasn't on the player list, they even claimed that all the players around them dissapeared. And when The red cylinder was gone, everything was normal. People we're back and we're acting normal, playing, talking to each other, nothing strange. Even some claimed that he wasn't exactly rude to them, and said that he wants help, then dissapears. Thought, this comes from the users which we're really nice, and never said a swear word in their life. Except for three people which claimed that when this user joined, skybox turned red, and everyone didn't dissapear, they claim that everyone was freaked out instead of dissapearing mysteriously, then left normally. He returned in 2018." (W.I.P)